


But Nobody's There

by vogue91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I’m tired of your wars and your fucking errands, Cass!” he shouted, getting down the car and looking at the sky, knowing it didn’t make a difference. “I’m here, and I deserve a little consideration from you! You owe me, Castiel!”





	But Nobody's There

Let Castiel worry about his war.

Let him worry about his angels and all those that in the past year had done nothing but stab him in the back.

Let him not answer when Dean called, ignoring him until he needed it, until Sam and him didn’t bump into one of his angelic play things.

Let him forget all there had been and all they had done for each other, forget that they had fought on the same front when he was nothing more than a too much human angel.

Let Dean rot next to someone that was not his brother, torn from that false happiness he had believed he could build for himself, then forsaken among people whom he didn’t think he knew anymore.

Dean had screamed his lungs out, he had screamed Castiel’s name for hours, screamed not for a practical need, but for his personal wish to see him, touch him, to feel that in him there’s was still part of the man he had been, that not all had disappeared in the journey that from death had brought him back to life, as and better than before.

Dean needed that certainty, because without it he had nothing left.

“I’m tired of your wars and your fucking errands, Cass!” he shouted, getting down the car and looking at the sky, knowing it didn’t make a difference. “I’m here, and I deserve a little consideration from you! You owe me, Castiel!” he screamed again, and every words fed the grudge he felt towards the angel, the grudge for that feeling of loneliness and abandonment, because after Sam Castiel had changed too, while Dean seemed to be the only one staying still in a world that didn’t mirror the actual one.

Dean was still the same, but it was just him.

Too many regrets and too little means, and even less trust than he had before.

He stayed still, motionless, waiting for a sign.

Castiel didn’t show.


End file.
